A Huge Payne
"A Huge Payne" is the 9th episode of the fourth season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 49th episode overall. Description Prepare for several well timed gun shots! Overview Coming soon! Synopsis Wario is writing a letter to a girl named Mona, but he can't decide on a writing that doesn't sound stupid. On his third attempt, Waluigi shows up and asks Wario what he is doing, but he tells his brother it is none of his business. Waluigi tells him he is merely curious and Wario replies it is "really no big deal". In retaliation, Waluigi promptly swipes the letter and reads it, playfully asking who Mona is. In exchange for Waluigi giving the letter back, Wario explains that Mona is a girl he met while he was working on "that stupid WarioWare thing", but he never properly asked her out. Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, and Max Payne are outside the hideout of Tommy Vercetti's mob. Telling them to wait, Max walks up to the door and confronts a mobster, claiming he is looking for their boss. The mobster immediately pulls out a gun, but Max is the quicker draw and shoots him down. As he enters, another mobster arrives and immediately alerts to the other mobsters of Max's presence. Back outside, Mario and Luigi talk. It is revealed that Mario managed to steal back all of the stuff that Tommy arranged for them to steal earlier before he shipped it out. Looking at the camera, Mario declares he believes they will never even know it was them. Donkey Kong, Brock, Gary, and Ness come across a bucket filled with their stolen items, along with a letter (obviously forged by Mario) claiming that Ash was the thief. Furious, the four vow never to talk to Ash again and Gary takes off with their stuff as Ness goes after him. Back at Tommy's hideout, Max easily guns down all of the mobsters until only Tommy remains. He says he and Max are "not so different" and tries to strike up a deal, but Max refuses. The duo draw and Max shoots Tommy 8 times, killing him. Exiting, Max tells Mario and Luigi that the deed is done, and departs. Uncertain of what to do now, the Mario Brothers leave to think up another way of getting money. Meanwhile, Wario, riding Yoshi, meets up with Snake at the battlefield; with graying hair, Snake's accelerated aging is becoming apparent. Wario says they need to convince Mario to help get their powers back, but Snake informs him that Mario believes they do not matter, suggesting that Wario figure it out himself. Wario agrees and Solid Snake breaks into a coughing fit, though he insists he is fine. Accepting, Wario rides away on Yoshi. At Mario's house, Mario is playing Xbox 360 and Luigi criticizes him for sitting on his butt when he asked what they should do hours ago. Mario suggests going to the movies and Luigi agrees, though they don't know what movie to go. At that moment, there is a knock on the door. Mario goes to answer it and is met with a furious, gun-toting Snake. EPISODE XLIX: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario / Donkey Kong / Mafia member #1 / Random Bum * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Kevin Chamberlain as Yoshi (as Kazumi Totaka) * Austin Stevenson as Brock / Tommy Vercetti * Julian Petruzzelli as Gary Oak / Solid Snake / Max Payne * Tim Muller as Ness * Matthew Howlett as Mafia member #2 * Man as Mafia member #3 Locations * Mario's House * Wario's House Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * One of the Mafia members that Max kills is the random bum from YouTube News. After season 4, Youtube News has another bum for a while, but after the villains were resurrected in Season 5, the original bum returned, as he was also back alive. * Ash being blamed for the robberies is part of an excuse for the split and represents how none of the cast no longer speaks to him. Goofs Coming soon! External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 49 * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 49: Bloopers } Category:Season Four